Jake's love
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: He loves Rose, as she loves him, her loyalty to the Huntsclan will determine her fate when their paths cross again...RosexJake Complete
1. If only

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon or any of its characters, Disney does…and for that I truly admire them…

Ch 1

"Haley?" Jake's voice was on the phone.

"Jake where have you been", snapped Haley, "School was over half an hour ago!"

"I know I'm sorry", apologized her older brother. "It's just that I got stuck in the middle of an emergency and-"

"Let me guess", intoned Haley, "Am-Drag business". "Don't be like that", chided Jake. "Look I'll be there in a little while just…stay put till I get there okay?"

"Alright Jake", sighed Haley, "But you have 2 minutes". She hung up her dainty little phone and tucked it in her pocket of her jacket over her school uniform. It was a normal day at the NYC, school was out, and everybody was out and left except for Haley Long who was stuck at the entrance with an impatient scowl. People thought that being the sister of Jake Long was cool when in fact it was totally the opposite of what Haley had in mind. You see, he was the American Dragon, his job as the Dragon, to protect magical creatures of all sorts: Mermaids, Unicorns, and Griffins, you name it…He would be there to help them.

She should know since Haley was a dragon herself though inexperienced, she would do all she could to help her big brother even when he's not asking for assistance which drove him off the wall. Lately, he'd become more obsessed with Rose than ever. After the Leprechaun incident, he'd been slacking off his responsibilities once again, like forgetting to pick up his sister from school for example. For all she knew he'd finished that 'emergency' long ago, and probably said it as an excuse to go find Rose and stalk her as usual. At first she was a little sympathetic with his crisis but this was getting ridiculous.

"Come on Jake", she whined. Her wristwatch read a little over 4: 30, "I'm going to miss valuable study time here!"

--

"Hey Rose", sighed the lovesick teen, watching the girl with flowing blond hair checking out hats from the window across the street, unaware that our hero was watching her from the tree branches, balancing with his strong dragon legs. He had been watching from a distance, ways away, thinking about how he was going to talk to her. Oh…how much he missed her smile, her eyes and the way she talked to him…if only it could happen again. "If I could only see you again", he sighed miserably, running a hand through his spiked gel hair. "If only…" he paused and looked up fro the tree branches, Rose was gone.

She must've taken a turn at the corner or gone in the store, either way she was nowhere to be found. "Oh", he moaned. "Why can't I do this?!" he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it, "Why can't I just tell her how I feel?!"

"Hey Jake", a familiar voice addressed quietly from behind him, followed by a soft touch on his shoulder, there was only one person with that touch and kind voice. "Rose?" he gulped, afraid to look and shut his eyes tight. How long had she been standing there?

"I saw you following me from the trees", she told him with a smile in her voice. "You always were easy to spot…dragon boy".

There was a slight purr in his nickname, and a slight shiver rippled down his spine when he felt her lips grazing his ear. Her forehead nuzzled the back of his neck. "I've missed you Jake", she whispered into his collar and wrapped her slender arms around him. "Me too", he squeaked, slightly nervous at how close they were but at the same time loving it. "I saw the present you left me in my locker", she brought her hand up from the embrace to slightly stroke his gel spiked hair, "Thank you".

His mind went blank for a moment at her words then remembered during their little switcheroo, Haley had painted a portrait of Rose and left it in her locker addressed it from him to her, he needed to thank that sister of his later with a repayment of his own sometime. "No problem", he gulped with a stuttering smile feeling her breath down his neck. "I…really did miss you Rose".

She gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder before letting him go. "I know you did", she smiled, "I've wanted to see you for some time but..." she looked away, "I've been having trouble getting away from the Huntsman and…it's hard to get any freedom with him around".

Jake carefully turned around so he was properly balanced so he was facing Rose. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. But there was traces of sadness in her eyes where there was once love. "Why did I have to be born a huntsmember?" she squeezed her palm where her dragon mark was sheathed. "Why did you have to be a dragon?"

The words sort of stung him and stared at the ground below him hurt. "I didn't mean it in a bad way", she quickly apologized catching his reaction. "It's just that…everything's so complicated right now, if I mess up, the huntsman will find out and it's…too risky, I don't want to lose you to them". Her eyes showed fear when she looked up at him. "I'm here now", he whispered. Rose gave a tiny nod and didn't stop him when she noticed he was getting close, their lips were almost touching now…

A scream pierced the air, causing the two to pull away from their almost perfect moment, at a distance; a girl was in the air being chased by the Huntsclan's cronies, 88 and 89. "The Huntsclan", Rose backed into the tree trunk. "I shouldn't be here".

"Rose", Jake started to say but she had already jumped down from the tree. "I have to go now", she threw a brief glance at him before taking a few steps back. "Meet me tonight at central Park okay… there's something I have to tell you". And she dashed across the street before Jake could call her back but was interrupted by the scream of the victim in the air followed by the gloating of the Huntsdweebs of 88 and 89.

"Leave me alone!" The girl screamed at them.

"I better go save her", muttered the reluctant Jake. "Dragon up!"

88 and 89 stopped from their flying boards when they caught view of the American Dragon and they panicked. "Dragon!" they shrieked and they retreated, forgetting their main target as they ran like the dickens.

Glaring after them, Jake flew down to where the girl lay, her leg was bleeding and jumped in fright as he approached her. "It's okay I'm a friend", he reassured her when she continued to back away with her injured leg. She whimpered like a puppy.

"Jake", cried the angry voice of Haley as she flew down from the sky and changed into her human form. "You promised you'd pick me up and-"

"Haley..." he silenced her with a claw and she stopped. His sister let out a small gasp when she caught sight of the injured female. "What happened?"

"Those jerks tried to catch her", Jake growled referring to 88 and 89. "We better get her to Grandpa's shop". He slowly appoached her in a gentle nature leting her know that he wasn't going to harm her, and with a reluctant glance, the girl obliged and let him pick her up, she winced when her leg touched his scales.

"Let's go Haley", he told his sis, and flew off into the sky with Haley following him in her dragon form once more. Ways away...Rose was watching them from a distance, in her Huntsgirl uniform, holding her staff.

Huntsmaster was right behind her. "Follow them", he told her. "Yes master", she sighed with an intone though her eyes sparked with worry. "I will not fail you".

* * *


	2. Haruki

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon or any of its characters…Disney Does, for if it weren't for them I would've never found my inspiration…

Ch 2, Haruki

* * *

"Gramps", called Jake, cradling the injured girl in his arms still in dragon form. They had just entered the TV shop, Haley, who already changed back gawked at the stranger. "How come she's bald?" inquired the know it all. "I don't know", moaned Jake rolling his dragon eyes, "She was like that when I found her, Maybe Gramps can explain". 

"Explain what young one?" Grandpa had just come from the back room with an inquisitive frown. "Gramps", Jake immediately spilled, "This girl was just injured by the Huntschumps!" He held out the girl like a lost puppy, she meanwhile looked a little scared at her surroundings, trembling violently.

Grandpa's eyes flashed," Ayah" He grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled him into the back room locking the door tight after Haley quickly squeezed in. "Gramps, why'd you lock us in?!" cried Jake while the girl he held continued to tremble. "That is no ordinary girl young one", explained Lao Shi after a brief moment of studying her, approaching Jake in a swift manner. "Did you notice the look she casts?"

By that, he was talking about her awkward appearance: from her hairless round head, to her green eyes clouded in fear, to the tight blue skinned leotard down to her blood stained leg, still bleeding in an endless stream.

Jake shrugged, "Yeah what about it?" He glanced sideways at his sister who also returned his shrug; she didn't know what their grandfather was talking about either. "She is none other than…" Lao Shi paused and glanced sideways to make sure no unwanted listeners around before whispering the last part of the sentence, "The guardian of the jewel".

"What jewel?" The siblings asked in unison.

_The jewel of all things mortal_…whispered a strange voice. Jake eerily froze. Somehow, he had a strange feeling that the girl he rescued answered that question. "Did you…" he glanced down at her where she returned his stare, "Say something?"

_I did_…The girl nodded with a small smile. Her lips weren't moving but her voice rang clear in his head as though speaking out loud to him. "Gramps", he moaned glancing over at Lao Shi a bit afraid, "What's going on here?"

"I believe it is called telepathy young one", replied his grandfather not the least bit surprised. "She is unable to communicate like we can, so she uses the mind to speak with us, is that correct?" he addressed the question to the girl. _Yes_, she said…or thought.

"Woo…talk about speaking you mind eh kid?" joked Fu Dog nudging Jake on the shoulder. The Sharpay always popped out of nowhere in these situations, but everyone was used to it by now.

"But wait a minute", Jake shook his head. "How could she have telepathy, I heard her scream when those Chumps were chasing her!"

_I was using it then too_…explained the girl in his arms slightly trembling over the loss of blood in her leg. _Since I was a little girl, I could not speak…That's when I discovered that I could use this power, and have been using it ever since._

"Wow", murmured Haley. She was completely stunned_. I was attacked from behind,_ the girl went on slightly moaning in pain while she tried to sit up in Jake's arms, her teeth gritted in pain, _they want the jewel from me…_

"I must tell the Dragon counsel immediately", Grandpa said and added over to Fu dog, "Assist Jake in finding our guest a place to rest, the counsel need to know that the guardian is here!"

"Why?" demanded Jake. "What's so important about this girl?"

"I'll explain later", his grandpa said shortly, changing into Dragon form. "Take care of her while I'm gone".

- - -

"Wow...the Huntsclan really did a number on her", whistled Fu Dog after proping her bleeding leg on some pillows. Jake had set her on the couch in the living room, her head rested on a pillow wincing slightly.

"And that was just 88 and 89", Jake muttered darkly. "I think they're getting good at slaying things now Fu", he added in a whisper which troubled the Sharpay.

"That can't be good", he scratched the wrinkled skin on his head. "If they get better at being Huntsclan members, you may be in trouble kid".

"They're the least of my worries", shrugged Jake, "Let's just focus on getting this girl back to health".

_Haruki._..the girl whispered fixing her eyes on the Dragon. _My name is Haruki..._

Jake smiled and corrected himself, "I'm sorry, let's focus on getting _Haruki _back to health".

"Uh...I don't think you'll have time kid", The sharpay mumbled and pointed at Haruki's chest...it was glowing green.

_Huntsclan_...Haruki whispered glancing around in fear. "Huntsclan?" Jake was alert and ready, turning back into a dragon, "How do you know..."

"It's the jewel", Fu explained glancing at Haruki anxiously. "When it glows, it means danger's coming, in this case, the Huntsclan".

"The Huntsclan here?" Haley had just came in the room and glanced around sharply, "Where?" Just then, the door outside the shop rapped intensly.

"I'll get it", Jake said and changed back, quickly telling Haley and the others to stay where they were. He locked the door behind him as soon as he was outside of the room and went over to answer the door but stopped when he reconized the girl in Huntsclan Uniform...Rose!

"Rose what are you doing here?" Jake immediately asked as soon as he rushed to the door and began to open it, but Rose stopped him.

"No, don't open it", she warned and looked around nervously while holding the staff in her hands. "The Huntsman is right behind me", she quickly told him in a hushed voice. Although she was outside, Jake heard her pefectly since he had good hearing.

"What?!" Jake cried jumping back. "What's he doing here?!"

"He wants the girl", she told him holding the staff up to her side. "The one you saved from 88 and 89...he's sent me to bring her to headquarters".

Her voice was steady, but her eyes told him differently, she was afraid.

"Don't do it kid", Fu Dog appeared by his side with wide fearful eyes. "You don't know what power that girl has, and in the Huntsman's hands, who knows what'll happen?"

"Fu!" Hissed Jake through clenched teeth forgetting Rose was standing there, "You're supposed to be watching her!"

"There's no time", Rose interrupted the arguement setting her staff down. "If you want to escape you have to leave immediately".

"She has a point", agreed Fu. "But where are we going to hide her?" demanded Jake. The Sharpay smiled, "Leave that to me kid".

"In the meantime, you and Rose'll have to stall while I get her out of here", and he left the room in a flash. Jake met Rose's eyes...Huntsgirl's eyes, both were the same person, hard to believe, but it was true. The girl he loved, turned out to be his enemy...and a powerful ally whenever the Huntsclan were planning something drastic.

"So...should we start?" he asked, a bit unsure right now. Rose gave a sharp nod. "Ready when you are..." she prepared her staff, "Dragon boy", and gave a wink.

The fake battle began. At least with this, the Huntsman would be convinced that they were enemies, fighting to the death rather than secret friends plotting against him...


	3. Why are we enemies?

**Chapter 3, Why are we Enemies?

* * *

**

"Hey 89, check this out", 88 called his buddy over while looking through his binoculars. "Huntsgirl and the Dragon are fighting in the streets Yo!"

"Let me see!" 89 snatched the binoculars from 88 to get a better look at the scene between Huntsgirl and the American dragon. "Ooh, should we go in and help?"

"Let Huntsgirl take care of it". Huntsmaster approached behind them out of nowhere. "She's dealt with dragons before".

"Not this dragon", 88 said, facing the Huntsman. "We've seen her with him a couple of times before and they _weren't_ fighting".

"You mean her BFF for...ever?" questioned 89 removing the binoculars from his eyes while 88 shook his head irritably. "I've been suspecting it for some time now", their master said quietly, observing the fight scene. "If Huntsgirl is betraying us, she will have to answer to me when she returns empty handed with the guardian".

"In the meantime", he instructed. "Keep a very close eye on her…if she shows any signs of helping the dragon, inform me immediately".

"Oh we will sir", 89 saluted while 88 grinned with delight. "We _will_".

- -

"You won't get away with this dragon!" Rose growled, loud enough for the Hunt scouts to hear while pretending to dodge a fireball Jake threw at her. "We _will_ get that guardian of the jewel!"

"In your dreams babe", Jake shot back with a wink before swinging his tail to whack her which she swiftly dodged with slyness. "The Am-Drag won't let you get past me without a fight!"

"Oh really", Huntsgirl cocked an eyebrow. "Well we'll just see about that!" A shiver ran down his spine as the Huntswarrior twirled her weapon, preparing herself for another blow. That threat sounded so convincing, Jake felt almost afraid of Rose just now. He knew they were only acting but, sometimes he wondered if she intended to kill him on the spot without his knowledge. After all, before she even knew of his identity, Rose as the Huntsgirl, was determined to slay him as her first dragon, so she could be a full fledged member of the Huntsclan and be feared by all magical creatures. But after he revealed himself, she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him.

Instead she freed him and ran off into the night, leaving him alone and confused with what just happened. When he found out she transferred the next day, everything went crashing down. Just thinking about it still broke his heart.

Huntsgirl meanwhile looked a little surprised he let his guard down right when she was about to 'charge'. "Jake?" her tone softened to Rose instead of the Huntsgirl. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this", Jake backed away from her. "I'm sorry". He ran off to a corner of the street.

"Jake-" Rose started off after him but then remembered she was in Huntsclan uniform and threw a sharp glance at the roof top buildings to make sure she wasn't being watched by any unnecessary eyes…the coast was clear.

Dropping her weapon, she ran after him.

- -

"I don't believe it", 88 gasped through the binoculars. "Huntsgirl is going after the dragon and she's not even going to slay the fool!"

"What?" 89 gasped. "Oh she's gonna get it!"

- -

"Jake, wait up!" Rose had finally caught up with him at a cornered alley where he'd changed back in human form, looking sullen. "What happened back there?" she sounded almost angry with him. "If you're going to leave me like that you should warn me first". Her tone had softened at the last part. Obviously she was more concerned for him than mad.

"Rose", Jake glanced up at her with a wounded face. "How long are we going to keep doing this?"

Her eyes narrowed at the question, "Doing what?"

"Pretending to be enemies that's what!" snapped Jake, kicking a can to the wall out of anger which surprised Rose. She had never seen him this upset before. "I'm sick and tired of fighting all the time!" Jake confessed, sounding on the verge of a breakdown. "We don't feel like enemies so why are we treating each other like this when we know it's not true?!" His scream echoed and bounced at the walls, increasing the anger building inside him, fists squeezing to break something.

"You **_know_ **why we can't do that", Rose's eyes clouded in pain from her mask outline, though her voice was steady. "It's just not fair", sniffed Jake blinking back tears, he did _not_ want to cry in front of her, it just wasn't manly.

Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel", she whispered. "I keep longing for a way to escape from them everyday".

"Then come with me", Jake said. "Leave the Huntsclan and stay with me".

"Jake…" she sighed looking away. "They would find me if I did that".

"But Rose-"

"Look…" her eyes shifted anxiously, backing away from him slowly. "I should go. Fu Dog probably found a place for the Jewel Guardian by now…don't forget", she added, starting to walk away, "You're to meet me at Central Park tonight, there's something I have to discuss with you and it involves what The Huntsman is up to…"

With that, she ran off once again, leaving Jake sulking in the darkness…broken hearted once more.

-

"Ah Kid there you are", piped Fu Dog when Jake came in. "I hid our little Guardian friend at the Merchant Market where a close pal of mine's playing bodyguard till Gramps gets back and…hey kid what's the matter?"

Jake didn't answer. "Did everything work out all right with you and Rose while I was gone?" Asked Fu, sounding concerned, Jake shrugged in reply.

"Something you want to talk about?" The Sharpay asked when he caught something in Jake's eyes. Jake shook his head. "Everything's all right Fu", he lied in a hollow tone, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm just going to go home now…I don't feel well".

He turned and left the shop in a hurry before Fu could call him back.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!"

Haley had caught up with him looking annoyed. He pretended not to notice. "If you're going to abandon me at the shop, you could at least tell me what's **_really _**going on!"

"It's nothing Haley", snapped Jake in an unusually grumpy tone. "Just leave me alone!" He Dragoned up and flew off into the sky in a puff of flames, leaving his sister confused and baffled.

"What's _his_ problem?" she muttered, before changing into a pink dragon and flew off into the sky after him.

-

88 and 89 meanwhile watched the scene with amusement.

"Do you think we should follow them?" asked 89.

"Nah, they're not important now", waved off 88. "Huntsmaster told us to keep an eye on Rose to see if she's betraying us, let's stick to that _before_ we do anything else okay?"

"And after all…" He took out a hearing device. "She's meeting him at central park". Grins spread on the trainees faces.

* * *

This was another short chapter…sorry about that. I have the next chapter written halfway, so be patient…I might update tomorrow when I have the chance. The next one will get more hot on Rose and Jake in the romance so it'll be worth the wait!!! 


	4. Haruki's jewel

**Ch 4, Hariki's jewel

* * *

**

"There…that ought to stop the bleeding", Fu Dog told Haruki as he bandaged her leg with care. _'Thank you'_, she beamed at him gratefully. _'It feels a lot better now'._

Haruki had been lying down on an old dusty couch, using pillows to prop her injured left leg which was slowly beginning to heal thanks to Fu's Medicine.

'_Have you ever considered being a Witch Doctor?_' she asked with a touch of humor in that statement. "I did once", Fu admitted with a shrug. "But the doctor's life wasn't cut out for me so I became a loyal friend of the dragons instead".

Haruki suddenly clutched her chest, wincing in pain. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her discomfort. _'It's the Jewel'_, she whispered, her eyes of green staring down at her chest. _'Confusion…and sadness…clouds it…like it wants to be heard but can't be revealed.'_ Her eyes went distant as though remembering something.

'_Fu Dog'_, she made eye contact with the Sharpay, '_Did you know I was a reincarnation?'_

"Sort of", Fu dog said with a slight frown. "I never heard much of the story though".

'_Well…'_ she looked away with that distant face. '_It was a sad story indeed…involving the cost of…'_ She paused, and slowly brought her hand up to softly stroke her bare head…round and smooth. _'Where's the American Dragon?_' She suddenly asked, glancing over at Fu. "He's at home last time I checked".

'_I must speak with him'_, her thought said with urgency._' It involves what is going on right now with the jewel, and I think it has something to do with that Rose girl you told me about before we left'._

"Are you sure?"

'_I'm positive'_, she spoke with a hint of sadness and gloom. '_If the Huntsclan get to me before he does…it'll be too late…'_ and as she spoke, her chest began to glow, only this time in a somewhat darker tone.

- -

Jake felt a thick heaviness come to his eyes as he stared at the picture of Rose on his bedside table. Her smile…the way her hair flowed down her back, her blue eyes staring back at him with such happiness only increased the heartache inside him. A few tears landed on his pillow, lightly splashing as they fell, hearing the sound alone built up more tears which he tried desperately to wipe away with his bed sheets, only he was failing miserably at it. _Why does it have to be so complicated,_ thought Jake in agony as he remembered the look Rose gave him before leaving.

She had wanted to tell him something important at Central Park tonight about what the Huntsman was planning, and whatever it was had something to do with that strange girl he rescued earlier, Haruki…but why?

What was he up to this time that made his grandfather nervous when he brought her to the shop that he had to go and inform the dragon council about it?

Before he could think about it any further, the phone rang. "Hello", he reluctantly answered after picking it up. "Jake it's me", Fu dog immediately answered almost in a panic. "I need you to come over quick, it's about the guardian!"

"Fu can't this wait?" moaned Jake. He did _no_t feel like leaving his room right now. _'No it can't'_, replied a voice on the other end. _'I need to see you **now**'_.

"Haruki", Jake sounded surprised. She could hear him through the telephone?

'_It's urgent that I see you', _she told him sharply. _'I must tell you how I came to be a guardian of the jewel!'_

"Now", Jake looked over at the clock on the table. "But I promised Rose-"

'_Bring her along with you…this involves her as well'_

And the phone hung up before he could ask any questions.

- -

"Where is he?"

Rose shivered in her uniform, waiting for Jake to come. They were supposed to be meeting here at this exact spot by the bench. The only light was a nearby lamppost making the rest of the park look eerie. She was beginning to get worried.

"I hope he didn't forget", she was half-disappointed, looking down at her hands which were desperately trying to keep her arms warm.

"I didn't forget", a voice said quietly from behind her. "Jake?" Rose turned around. There he was, shadowed in the darkness as a dragon.

"You came", relief flooded through her like a wave, glad to see he made it.

"Rose…there's been a change of plans", Jake quickly informed her, "Fu dog just called, he wants us to meet him at the merchant market right now".

"What…Jake I can't", Rose began to object but Jake cut her off. "Trust me…it won't take long, I promise and then you can tell me what it is the Huntsman's planning afterwards…please", he begged taking her hand in his claws, careful not to scrape her skin. Rose bit her lip, unsure of how to answer.

"We'll have to be careful", she finally said, making eye contact with him. "I've been getting a strange feeling that we're being watched lately, so we better leave fast".

"Alright", Jake nearly cheered, glad she was able to come. It would be like old times again.

- -

"89…do you see what I see?"

"What…what is it?"

"Huntsgirl is seeing the dragon, I knew it!" 88 snapped his fingers over the branches of the tree they were hiding in. "Just like we told the Huntsman".

"Should we tell him now?" asked 89.

"That won't be necessary gentleman", said a voice in 88's belt. The Hunts trainee took the communicator out of his belt and a hologram of the Huntsmaster appeared before their eyes. "I've set up everything…follow them, they know where the Guardian is kept".

"We'll do sir". They obeyed and hung up the device, "Time to hunt dragon tonight!"

- - -

Someone was knocking on the door outside. "I'll get it", Fu said and told Haruki to stay where she was on the couch.

"Kid is that you?" he asked through the door.

"Yes"

Immediately the Sharpay opened the door and let in the American Dragon and Rose, where she pulled off her mask as soon as they were inside.

"Glad you could make it Rose", acknowledged the Sharpay when she came in.

"Jake said this was important", said the Huntswarrior, "What is it?"

_I can answer that_, said a voice from the living room. "Who said that?"

"That was Haruki", Jake explained to Rose. "The Jewel guardian the Huntsman's after".

_'Come here please'_, came the voice. _'There's something I need to tell both of you'._

_Fu _led them over to the living room where the guardian lay resting, her chest slowly rising and falling with each difficult breath from the presssure building inside her heart.

"It's...it's really you", Rose couldnt believe it. _'It is',_ said the guardian, her eyes narrowing darkly at her from the couch. _'You are of the Huntsclan I see...'_

_'Yet...you do not have the dark intentions of one...no...there is a gentle nature to you..._' she whispered with almost a smile in her eyes.

**_'I can see why...this boy cares for you_**, she added nodding over to Jake who blushed at the comment.

_'All the more difficulty of telling you...how I came to be...'_ her eyes trailed down to her chest once more, where it lay glowing bright green.

"You were a reincarnation weren't you?" asked Rose quietly, her eyes almost darkening at the statement. 'I was...' she told her slowly sitting up.

_'My past life...the protector before me...had fallen in love...with a dragon, just like you'. _

_The monks...did not approve of their relationship, so they kept it secret...but as the weeks went by, her power began to slowly diminish...her heart was clouding her judgement...and then...one day, she was attacked from behind...by none other than the dragon himself'._

"What?" Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That can't be right".

_'But it's true'_, said Haruki, placing a hand over her chest. "_The dragon had indeed betrayed her...in revenge, she had killed him and burned her body with the jewel in death so that no one could ever use it again...and then...I was born, and things have become more dangerous than ever'_

Tears became visible in her green eyes. _'Rose...Jake...if you value your lives...you must never see each other again'._

"Never see each other again?" Jake repeated in disbelief. "But...what does this have anything to do with us?"

'The jewel of all things mortal is based on human emotions", Rose explained facing Jake with an unreadable expression. "It's more powerful when the protector feels hatred all around her, and destroys everything in her path...that's why the Huntsman is so eager to get his hands on her...he wants to build that hatred within".

"Very clever Huntsgirl..." said a voice from behind her. "You have been listening to our discussion very carefully after all".

Jake whipped around. The Huntsmen and the trainees 88 and 89 were standing there as cool as can be with evil grins planted on the boy's faces.

"Now...hand over the guardian", the Huntsman warned. "And no one shall be harmed".

* * *

Not as perfect as can be...but don't worry, they'll escape!! I saw the episode Love Cruise last night, I almost wanted to cry at that episode!!!

Ciao for now!


	5. Rose's difficult choice

**Chapter 5, Rose's difficult choice

* * *

**

Jake had fallen for Rose since the day she came to his school. She was timid…shy…had only a few friends to talk to, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he bumped into her, how their eyes met for the first time. It was heaven for him to meet those sweet blue eyes and see them smile at him. Even in that one little awkward moment, he knew he loved her. Everyone knew about his little crush with Rose and thought he didn't stand a chance with a girl like her, but boy did he prove them wrong. Unbeknownst to the students, except his friends and Gramps, they were secretly dating, at least in dream world they were since it was too risky to do it where enemies lurked around, in other words, the Huntsclan…_Rose's_ clan.

A clan destined to destroy magical creatures, him in particular since he was the American Dragon.

But now that they knew each other's identity, it had been difficult keeping their relationship a secret without letting something slip. Rose _especially_ had to be careful since she had been raised in a strict clan…who knows what'd happen if they discovered that she was not only helping the dragon foil their plans, but _also_ in a relationship with him.

And now here they were in an awkward situation with Rose, _and _the Huntsman at the same room. It was a good thing Jake had stayed in his dragon form; otherwise he would've been in big trouble.

'_So it's you Huntsmen'_, Haruki said calmly, her face illuminated from the jewel which was glowing intensely from her heart. '_And I see you brought those two_ _again'_, she added, catching eye of 88 and 89 who were standing in front of him with boastful postures.

"It wasn't difficult to track you down", the Huntsman said coolly, "Thanks to Huntsgirl and the American Dragon".

"What?" Rose's eyes widened.

"That's right man", 88 boasted slapping his partner on the back. "You two are sooo busted!"

"Yeah, we didn't even have to do anything", bragged 89, swinging his staff around like a toy. "All we had to do was spy on you to make sure Huntsgirl was really on the dragon's side, and sure enough knew where the guardian was kept!"

"No…" she whispered, turning very pale, stumbling backwards, almost into the couch where Haruki was sitting.

"Now that we found you…" Huntsmaster stepped in front of the trainees with a sneer of triumph. "Hand over the guardian…dragon".

Jake snapped from his trance of shock and glared at his opponent with hate. "Not gonna happen Huntschump", he growled, and prepared to attack.

"Kid no!" Fu grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Whatever you do don't fight!"

Jake was surprised, "Why not?!"

"Because if you any of that in front of Haruki it'll influence her to fight too!" He warned, sounding afraid. "And trust me; you _don't_ want that to happen".

"Say what?" Jake thought that sounded strange, but didn't have time to ask for an explanation since they were in the middle of danger right now. "Then what am I supposed to do Fu?"

"Take her and get us out of here!" it was the best idea the Sharpay had.

"Alright", Jake agreed after a moment's thought and looked back at Haruki, who stayed serene at the couch, Rose remaining frozen and glancing at Jake, looking frightened at the situation.

"Dragon…did you hear me?" The Huntsman warned. "I _said_, hand over the guardian".

He was preparing to fire and signaling 88 and 89 to strike with their weapons, but strangely…they were taking their time. Why weren't they charging right away like they usually do?

"Go Jake", someone whispered. Jake looked from the Huntsman behind him to Rose who had not moved from the couch, putting a firm grip over Haruki's shoulder. The Guardian looked surprised at Rose's contact but didn't pull away. Her chest meanwhile was glowing brighter from the danger of the Huntsclan, and it started increasing when Rose had touched her, her hand illuminating with Haruki's shoulder.

"Take the guardian", Rose told him in a soft voice so the Huntsmen wouldn't hear. "Escape while there's still time".

"But Rose…"

"I'll be fine", she promised, her eyes smiling sadly at him. "Just take her…the Huntsmen won't harm me". Although she tried to sound reassuring, Jake heard the tremble in her voice, and that worried him. What were they going to do to her once he had taken her and left?

Would she be alright?

'_Jake…do as she says'_, whispered the softness of Haruki who looked sad yet serene. _'We'll come for her later…'_

It was hard…Jake didn't want to leave Rose, but knew he had to do it. He slowly walked over to the couch, and carefully scooped up the strange girl in his arms, Haruki whimpering as her injured leg touched his scales and held on tight to his neck. "Take care Rose", he whispered over Haruki's shoulder while Fu climbed on his back.

Rose nodded back in reply; too sad to speak her goodbye but Jake read it in her eyes. Then with a quick 'Hang on tight' to his passengers, he started pumping his wings and charged into the Huntsclan which they dodged swiftly as though expecting the attack, and in one puff of fire breath, burned the door down and flew out into the night…escaping in the nick of time.

"Master…I can explain", Rose began, a few seconds after the American Dragon had flown off.

"I- I was just –"

"Save your excuses for later Huntsgirl", her master replied icily, cutting her sentence short. "You're going back to headquarters, and you'll _stay _there till I can find a perfect punishment for you".

"But –"

"I'm sure the whole Huntsclan would like to hear how you let the dragon get away again", he growled coming towards her, 88 and 89 grinning from behind his back.

"Twice, you had the chance of getting the guardian, and twice you have failed, there should be no excuse Huntsgirl, it is perfectly obvious that you have become a traitor to your own clan!"

"No master", she begged. "I –"

"Have you forgotten the last time someone had betrayed us", he warned, looming over her till she backed into the couch. "No", her head was bowed, voice soft and resentful. "Then I suggest you be careful Huntsgirl", he told in a soft yet dangerous voice. "Because the next time…I won't be so lenient in sparing your life, so unless you want to end up like our last traitor…"

"Yes master…" she said softly, slowly putting her mask back on. Her eyes were expressionless once it was in place. "I won't disobey you again…you have my word".

"Good", his eyes smiled from his mask in satisfaction before standing back to join the trainees. "Then I believe there won't be a problem by tomorrow when I send you to finish the job in slaying him…Huntsgirl".

"But what about the guardian", she asked.

"88 and 89 will take care of that", he said, giving each of the boys a light clap on the shoulder. They both beamed with the fact that he trusted them with such a big task.

"Since it seems so difficult for you to handle such an easy assignment Huntsgirl, I'll let _them_ deal with it, and show you that even trainees can steal a guardian".

"Don't worry Huntsmaster, we won't let you down", 88 Promised.

"Yeah, not even the dragon can stop us", boasted 89, "Not when we have our secret weapon".

He was looking right at Rose when he said that, and both he and his partner started grinning smugly at her. They knew...

"Huntsgirl...you will not fail me this time in catching the dragon will you?"

Rose felt caught between two feelings. If she didn't catch him, she'd be in trouble with the Huntsclan, but if she did, she'd be forced to slay him, and there wouldn't be a potion to give him temporary death like last time.

Not to mention...how was she going to warn him?

Then she got an idea.

"I'll catch the dragon Master..." she bowed in obedience to the Huntsmen, hiding her eyes. "I'll make sure of it".

"Excellent", he smirked, unaware of what she was up to. "88 and 89 will keep a close watch on you since they'll be nearby with the guardian..."

"Once that's done, we'll take him in and you can regain your honor, proving that you are indeed one of us".

"Yes master", she said calmly, playing with a bracelet hidden in her sleeve behind her back, "I won't disappoint you this time".

* * *

I wanted to update this...not the best way to end it but you get the picture...see ya soon!!! 


	6. Three Years Later

**

* * *

**

Three Years Later…

* * *

There she is master", purred the young male as an image of a sleeping girl came into view from the water's reflection. "It's the guardian of the jewel". The phantom eyes of Paula sparked with interest. "Ah…so she's awakened". Her voice growled when she spoke.

"As a reincarnation of the former one no doubt", she whispered, clicking her claws together.

"From what I have heard", her subordinate told her, "The guardian keeps the jewel within her heart. It glows when a sign of danger approaches it". Paula rubbed her chin with a low thoughtful growl. Of course", she mused. "The guardian _would _keep the jewel within her heart, since it was the place where I shattered her trust in the dragon. Or should I say…_Hiromi's _trust in my brother Kohaku, the amber dragon".

"I've never heard of you having a brother". The young male said, frowning slightly at his master. "You said she fell in love with a dragon but I never guessed he'd be related to _you_".

Her countenance darkened. "He was a fool". She sniffed, glaring at the young guardian's image. "That pest was _no_ brother of mine Michael."

Her claws angrily slashed at the image in the water, splashing her follower (He yowled in surprise at her sudden attack) in the process. "He had a weak heart for those human creatures", she murmured coldly, "A weakness that made him a disgrace for our brethren. He had to be punished".

He glanced at her briefly from his drenched hat, squeezing the water from his robes. "So you…"

A sinister spark came to her eyes at Michael's blankness. "Let's just say…I did what I had to do". She clicked her claws together once more, her teeth glinting with malicious delight. "After all, were it not for me…this girl would not have been born as a reincarnation of that Hiromi brat, An existence that will soon end in death once I remove the jewel from her body".

"Yes", agreed Michael with a brief nod. "But there is still the matter of the American Dragon master. How are we going to overcome _that_ obstacle?"

Paula chuckled. "That is no issue. _She _will take care of him." As she said this, she held up a fragment of what appeared to be a piece of a jewel. It became a radiant green in her hand. "Um…Master"

Paula Sighed. "What is it now Michael?" She asked, impatiently. Michael looked curious. "If…you knew about the jewel in advance, why didn't you attack her then? Why couldn't you have stolen the jewel from her heart while she was vulnerable? Why did we have to wait three years to get it now?"

All these questions made her thoughtful for a moment.

Then she shrugged. "She wasn't in any danger. Plus, she wasn't of age yet. When I attacked Hiromi, she was sixteen. This one was only thirteen. I had to wait for the jewel to ripen to its full potential".

"Then it was a good thing the Huntsclan didn't last that long," Muttered, her sidekick, kicking dirt, "Otherwise we would've been in trouble".

Paula shook her head. "Those human fools didn't know anything about capturing her properly".

"They nearly succeeded the first time", he pointed out. "They almost were this close to defeating us. It was a sure way to destroy all in its path besides the crystal skulls of course".

"Yes…But they didn't capture her the _correct_ way". She said smoothly, fingering the shard in her claws. "You saw the way they reacted from the water's image Michael…they were afraid to touch her because they _knew _what she was capable of". She stared at the fragment in her hand, squeezing it slightly. "I gave you three years child." She whispered, glaring now at the reflection in the water of the girl sleeping under a tree where she had been once conceived. "On your sixteenth birthday, you will wreak havoc, just like you did fifty years ago."

Paula's grin revealed her teeth. "And I will take it from your heart once you've destroyed everything in your path".

- - -

Meanwhile…at the shop, Fu Dog was watching the night sky, looking unusually pale. He rubbed his wrinkly forehead wearily. "It's been three years since the kid took that girl to safety, and even so…I still feel that something terrible will happen here, but I don't know what".

He hadn't forgotten what Lao Shi had told him about the guardian's birth before Jake sent her away for protection, or what Rose had said to Jake through her dream charm that day.

"The Huntsclan was the least of our problems", he muttered, rubbing his tired eyes as he realized how late it was. "I don't think it's over, not by a long shot".

Fu Dog had no idea how right he was.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

I apoligize for making you wait this long XP I'm sorry. It's just after Rose lost her memory I didn't know how to come up with a good chapter after that episode.

She came to Jake's rescue in the end though and I'm happy about that. :) I figured after looking through an old diary of a rough draft that I finish what I started and sadly end it here. :( Again I apologize for making you wait this long.

If I get everything right I MIGHT make a story following this, maybe not. It depends on what mood I'm in.

Till then, I'm glad you enjoyed this story even though it kept you hanging since God knows when.

And this wouldn't be the first story where I left a cliffhanger either XP

It'll probably be more on Jake and Haruki (Not romantic) But she'll be telling Jake and Rose (This is After the last episode of the final season) About how she was born and who her former self was fifty years ago.

And it'll be on her sixteenth birthday.

And I'l introduce those characters from this chapter too a little better because the Huntsclan, like Fu said, was the _least _of their problems.

Once again I apoligize :(

* * *


End file.
